Adeus
by Yukuhara
Summary: A morte de Lass é um grande choque para a Arme. Oneshot, Songfic.


É uma fic que eu fiz há muito tempo, achei aleatóriamente na minha pasta e decidi postar. Foi um presente meu pra um amigo.  
Futuramente, quero fazer mais fics desse casal. É um dos meus favoritos do jogo. *-*  
Bom, espero que gostem. :3

Música: _RETURNER ~Yami no Shuuen~_ (Gackt)

* * *

**Adeus  
**

"_Em toda guerra há um sacrifício.  
__Ele se sacrificou por mim, mas mal sabia que algo dentro de meu coração seria sacrificado junto."_

_Kodoku ni obieta_ **(Me apavoro na solidão)**  
_Tsuki wa sora wo dakishimenagara _**(A lua abraçando o céu)**  
_Namida de mienai anata wo sagashite sakenda_ **(Gritei ao procurar você que não enxergo com minhas lágrimas)**

Lágrimas rolaram sem a minha devida autorização; Eu não tinha mais controle sobre o vazio que me abrangia interiormente. Acariciei cuidadosamente sua pele gélida e pálida; Eu nunca mais sentiria o calor dos braços dele. Seus olhos docemente fechados nunca mais voltariam a se abrir e mostrar aquele olhar frio que eu tanto lutava para fitar sem ele desviar o rosto.

Algo me incentivava a continuar lutando pra ter sua atenção. Ele nunca me observou com outros olhos sem ser uma companheira de batalha, e isso sempre me deixava chateada. Tentava por inúmeras formas ter maior proximidade, mas esperar isso de Lass era realmente complicado. Acostumado com a solidão, ele nunca reagiu bem com a aproximação. De certa forma, esse caráter anti-social também me seduzia.

Talvez naquele momento, começava a compreender a escuridão que ele costumava dizer que o abrangia; e talvez, aquela mesma escuridão estava tomando conta de mim também. A dor física não se comparava com a minha dor emocional. Meus esguios dedos tremelicavam ao tocar seus macios lábios. Era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso.

_Anata no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa waratteita_ **(O eu que reflete em seu olhar está sorrindo)**  
_Mou nidoto aeru hohoemi no mae ni_ **(Diante do carinho que jamais encontrarei novamente)**  
_Kurayami sakebitsuzukeru anata ga mieru_ **(Enxergo o você que continua a gritar dentro da escuridão)**  
_Dou sugite_ **(Distante demais)**

Com a outra mão, mexi em seus sedosos cabelos esbranquiçados. Lass era uma verdadeira neve. Já não sabia mais quanto tempo eu permaneci ali, mas sabia que o calor do rapaz alvo se dissipava cada vez mais. Apoiei suas costas com meus braços e o coloquei sentado. Era agora ou nunca. Ruborizei.

Encostei levemente meus lábios nos dele. Tal ato fez meu coração acelerar, mas ignorei. Pouco a pouco, tomei sua boca em um profundo beijo, o qual ele por vontade própria jamais me daria. Firmei sua cabeça com a mão livre e continuei a movimentar os lábios cada vez mais depressa; era a princesa tentando inutilmente despertar o príncipe. Ao contrário de uma figura adormecida, tratava-se de um cadáver. Isso acabaria com o romantismo de qualquer um, mas não comigo. Eu estava com o homem que eu amava e isso bastava. Vivo ou morto, era o meu amor.

_Kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete_ **(Me abrace fortemente como se fosse quebrar)**  
_Mou ichido aenu nara yume no naka de ii_ **(Se for pra nos encontrar novamente pode ser dentro de um sonho)**  
_Towa no nemuri wo kudasai_ **(Me dê um sono eterno)**  
_Kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete_ **(Me abrace fortemente como se fosse quebrar)**  
_Yume kara samete wa kieru anata no egao wo_ **(O seu sorriso que desaparece quando percebo que não estou sonhando)**

Lentamente fui encerrando o beijo. Ao terminar, rocei meu nariz no dele, em um gesto brincalhão. Abri meus olhos e fitei novamente aquele rosto que não voltaria mais a se movimentar. Era hora de acabar com aquela guerra e o inimigo que causou a catástrofe; não perdoaria jamais Astaroth pelo o que fez. Meu olhar voltou para meus companheiros que davam seu sangue para derrotá-lo. Semicerrei os olhos, tentando transmitir em vão a fúria que eu sentia para o grande inimigo.

A última olhada para Lass. As antecipadas saudades. Cuidadosamente coloquei-o deitado no chão novamente. O adeus. Voltei para o campo de batalha.

"_Lass, aonde quer que esteja, me aguarde. Um dia ainda vamos nos reencontrar. E nesse dia, mostrar-lhe-ei o sentimento que eu guardava todo esse tempo dentro de mim._

_Descanse em paz, meu eterno amor."_

_Itoshisugiru sono koe mo_ **(Essa voz que sinto saudades)**  
_Mou ichido aeru kara yakusoku shita kara_ **(Eu fiz promessas porque te veria novamente)**  
_Afureru hodo no ai de yasashiku tsutsunde_ **(Embrulhe carinhosamente com esse amor que transborda)**  
_Towa no nemuri wo kudasai_ **(Me dê um sono eterno)**  
_Anata ga mienai_** (Não enxergo você)**  
_Anata ga mienai_ **(Não enxergo você)**


End file.
